Alexandria
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: This is the story of Alexandria, Princess of Ithaca. Left to fend for her country when she would rather fight with her brother against the Trojans. Please R & R. Story is rated M from chapters 8 onwards.
1. Alexandria

"My name is Alexandria; I am a princess of Ithaca. My brother is Odysseus, the King of Ithaca. He is a brave man, one of the greatest Greeks. That is other than Achilles, Achilles is the son of Peleus, and Thetis. Thetis is said to be immortal, a sea nymph. But that of Achilles is another story this is my story. It is about the life of a young princess who forsakes her brother's kingdom so she can go to war; she left her sister-in-law Penelope to travel to Troy to fight along side the Greeks and her brother. She went posed as a man so that she would not be sent home but when she met Patroclus she wanted to tell her secret to him. But she knew she couldn't, she fell for him instantly and finally told him her secret. The two fell in love, but she was somewhat enchanted by Achilles. But when Hector struck Patroclus down, she became enraged and went after the Trojans. Trouble struck when the Trojans who thought she was a man took her and she was sentenced to death. Who would save her now? Odysseus her brother, or Achilles the one she was enchanted by'

* * *

'Alexandria!' a voice cried.

Alexandria instantly knew the voice as she stood quickly, she ran from the steps towards the great hallway. She was wearing a long blue and gold dress, golden bangles on her wrists and arms and a beautiful bronze headdress. The golden wraps and clips in her brunette hair glistened in the sun, as her blue eyes fell upon the man.

'My brother! Odysseus, you return' she wrapped her arms round him as his own went around her,

'Alexandria you grow more beautiful as each day passes' he took her cheeks in his hand and gently kissed them. A smile spread across her face as she looked at him. 'Where is my wife?' Alexandria looked down the hall way

'She left this morning, she went to the fruit fields to pick some apples' she smiled still, another voice cried out

'My husband' Odysseus turned round to see his wife, Penelope. In her hands she carried a basket filled to the brim with apples 'It is nice to see you again' Odysseus laughed as he walked to her and took the basket from her

'Alexandria, please take this from me to the kitchens' Alexandria ran to him and took the basket from him as she hurried to the kitchens. Odysseus turned back to Penelope and smiled as his arms looped around her and he pulled her against his armoured body. He kissed her gently on the lips, Penelope's arms wrapped round his shoulders.

Alexandria sat in her room upon a wooden stole in front of a small wooden table, upon it was her hair clips, bangles and wraps. On a small woodenhead lay her bronze crown that glistened in the evening's rays. She brought the brush to her hair and ran it though her chocolate locks away from her face. Now that her hair was down it could be seen how long it lay down her back, any longer and she would have been able to sit on it. She let out a soft sigh as the door to her chamber opened and her brother walked inside, 'I have to talk to you my sister' Alexandria smiled as she turned slowly on the stool and looked to her brother,

'What is it? Tell me brother, do not keep me waiting' Odysseus smiled as his sister spoke, she was so innocent and young '

You know why I went to Achilles, do you not?' she nodded gently 'And you know I leave for Troy in two days' she gently nodded again as she looked away 'I do not know when I shall return. But until that time you become the Queen of Ithaca, and Penelope the Princess. I trust you my sister to look after our land, and my wife' Alexandria shed a single tear as Odysseus walked to her and stood her up 'Do not be afraid Alexandria, I will be back I promise' Slowly she lifted her head to look at him, as the tears now freely ran down her cheeks

'Why do you have to go Odysseus?' he smiled gently

'Because when Helen chose Menelaus the other suitors and I promised to protect her, now that she has gone with the wretch prince we go to war' Alexandria wiped her eyes,

'You go to war for one woman, because the pride of one was shattered by a young Trojan prince.' Odysseus let out a soft laugh

'You know we cannot have an enemy like Agamemnon and his brother Menelaus. And I will not break my promise made to Helen' Alexandria sighed soft as she kissed her brothers cheek 'Good night my sweet princess' he kissed her forehead and left. Alexandria walked to her bed and laid on it gently, she pulled a sheet over her body and gently closed her eyes. She fell into a deep slumber and the night past in what seemed like minutes.


	2. First Meeting

The second day came, and it was time for Odysseus to sail to Troy. It was early morning and the sun had just risen when he awoke. After getting himself ready and meeting his men in the courtyard Penelope and Alexandria appeared from the palace. Penelope wore her typical clothing but Alexandria wore a plain black dress, no jewellery or bangles covered her body. Penelope hugged and kissed Odysseus and said goodbye before retreating to the steps of the palace. Alexandria kept her head down as her eyes filled with tears; they began to roll down her cheeks as she finally looked to Odysseus.

'Alexandria...please don't cry' she ran to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist

'Please don't leave me' she whispered into his ear as tears streaked her face. He pulled her into his arms as he held her tight 'Please don't go' her voice shuddered as she held him tight,

'You know I must, sweet sister of mine,' she whimpered as her tears wet his shoulder

'I don't want you to go brother, I have no one left but you and I fear you may not return' she looked up to him, her face was stained with the tears that fell 'You're going to leave me like mother and father did' he gently wiped the tears from her eyes,

'I will be back my sister, we will meet again I promise you. Please, I beg you not to cry. You must protect the city now, and Penelope. I beg you to' Alexandria nodded as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Finally Odysseus and his men left, leaving Alexandria in tears in the courtyard. Penelope walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alexandria's shoulder

'He'll be back, I know he will' she smiled gently as Alexandria turned in her arms and hugged her sister-in-law.

'I must retire; I did not sleep well last night. Good-bye my Queen' she leant forwards and gently kissed Penelope's forehead. Penelope watch Alexandria as she turned to leave 'What do you mean good-bye?' Alexandria didn't answer her; she walked into the palace straight to her chamber.

* * *

A young lad ran down the wood deck towards the boats leaving for Troy. His brown hair could not be seen hidden under his helmet and he had soft blue eyes. He wore Ithacan armor like that of Odysseus Slowly scanning the boats looking for the Ithacan and the Myrmidons ships. He saw both, all full. As he slowed down he was stopped by one of Agamemnon's men

'What are you doing here lad?' the lad looked up some

'My name is Alexandro, I come from Ithaca. Their ship is too full and I was told to board one of the others.' The man scanned the lad and nodded

'Try the Myrmidons, they don't seem as full up at us' the lad nodded and smiled as he turned and ran towards the Myrmidons ship. Eudorus stopped him,

'Wait, where do you think you're going?' Alexandro looked to him

'As I told Agamemnon's man I'm Alexandro of Ithaca, my kings ship is too full as are Agamemnon's and the other kings of Greece's ships. I was told to come to this ship, that there would be some room.' Eudorus nodded and looked to Achilles who came forwards. Alexandro's eyes scanned Achilles slowly,

'This lad, says there is no other room on the other ships and he wishes to board with us my Lord' Achilles looked over the lad

'Can you fight?' Alexandro laughed,

'I wouldn't be here...' Achilles didn't look impressed 'Of course I can my lord.' He bowed slightly to Achilles

'Then you can board my ship, but when we reach Troy you stay on the ship till the Ithacan's arrive. Then you can leave the ship.' Alexandro smiled and nodded as he boarded the ship, he followed Achilles 'I shall take you to my cousin' he walked to Patroclus. Patroclus turned to look to the two 'Patroclus, this is Alexandro of Ithaca. That means he is one of Odysseus' men.' He leant forwards and whispered into Patroclus' ear 'Keep your eye on him' Patroclus let out a soft laugh. Patroclus moved forwards

'Ignore my cousin; he does not take to new comers. Especially when they are not Myrmidons like his men' Alexandro let out a soft laugh. Patroclus extended his hand and Alexandro took it gently. He nodded to Patroclus

'I'll try my best to. So your cousin is the great Achilles?' Patroclus nodded some 'my brother Ody...Odymenos told me great things about him. He said he was the greatest warrior in Greece, maybe the best in the world.' Patroclus nodded and took Alexandro to the back of the ship where they sat on some barrels and talked for a while.


	3. You Will Fight

They soon set out of the Aegean and headed towards the beaches of Troy. It was dawn the next day when the beaches came into view. Patroclus had left gone to the front of the ship. Alexandro looked to Eudorus and smiled

'You take the beaches of Troy with only 50 men, you'll be signing your own death sentences' Eudorus shook his head

'Achilles knows what he is doing, most of the time' Alexandro let out a soft laugh. 'Excuse me' Eudorus walked to the front of the ship to talk to Achilles. 'My lord, should we wait for the other?' Achilles turned to look to Eudorus

'They brought us here for war didn't they' he looked back to the beaches of Troy

'Yes but Agamemnon's orders...' Achilles cut him off

'Do you fight for me Eudorus, or Agamemnon'?

'For you, my lord' Achilles turned back to him once more and looked over his Myrmidons, 'Then fight for me, and let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him' he looked to Agamemnon's ship and then back to the Troy.

* * *

As they neared the beaches Achilles shouted to Patroclus who had disappeared kitted himself with armor, he walked to his cousin.

'Put down your spear' Achilles tightened the string on his bracers

'But I'm fighting the Trojans cousin'

'Not today' He looked to Patroclus

'But I'm ready you taught me how to fight' Achilles lent forwards and put his hand on Patroclus' shoulder and pointed to the Myrmidons

'Yes and you're a good student. But you are not a Myrmidon yet. Look at these men; they are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bleed for me. You will guard the ship with Alexandro'

'But this is a war!' 'Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans if I am concerned for you. Guard the ship' he held Patroclus' head against his armor, Achilles pushed Patroclus away as he threw his spear aside as he stormed of to the back of the ship and sat with Alexandro 'It alright my friend' he put a hand on Patroclus' shoulder

'You will get to fight before the end of this war' Patroclus looked to him and smiled weakly.


	4. The First Assault

There was the gonging of a bell; the Trojans had spotted the Grecian ships come out of the mist. People outside were rush in dragging their belongings and family with them. Hector readied himself for battle and kissed his wife Andromache good-bye and he gathered his men together. He mounted his horse and rode out of the city of Troy.

* * *

Alexandro looked upon the Myrmidons as Achilles began to speak again.

'Myrmidons!' the Myrmidons huddled together and moved closer to Achilles. 'My brothers of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you then an army of thousands' the Myrmidon's stamped their spears on the wooden deck 'Let no man forget how menacing we are, we are lions!' the spears were stamped on the wooden deck continuously. Achilles pointed out to the beach with his left hand, 'Do you know what's there, waiting beyond that beach. Immortality!!! Take it its yours!!' He brought his right hand up, his sword within it and pointed it to the men. All the men cheered and continued to beat the spears on the deck. Eudorus hurried back over to Alexandro

'You carried a bow and arrow with you when you boarded, Achilles asks if you can arch' Alexandro nodded

'I am one of the onlyIthacanswho can my lord'

'Good because as Achilles said you must stay on board till the Ithacans reach the beach. Till that time you shall guard the ship with Patroclus, you must keep to the front of the ship and make aim at the Trojans' Alexandro nodded and Eudorus went back to the front of the ship.

* * *

Alexandro watched as Achilles put his bronze helmet upon his head. The archers on the Trojan beach readied themselves as they pulled arrows back on the string. Achilles turned to face the beach one more. The Myrmidons let out a soft 'Ugh' which got louder and louder. They crowed the sides of the boat, placing shields in front of them and spears held in their hands. The Trojan archers dipped the end of the arrows in the flames that burnt beside them and the head became alight with flames.

The ship hit the beach and ran up the sand, the Myrmidons readied themselves. The blazing arrows were aimed at them. Ready to be fired at the oncoming enemy. Achilles leapt over the side of the ships and the call was given to lose the arrows. All of them were aimed at the Myrmidons. The rest of the Myrmidons followed Achilles. Some of them didn't even hit the beach before arrows hit them; some were hit running up the beach behind Achilles.

Alexandro just seemed to watch from the ship, Patroclus stood beside him

'Do you think they will win the beach of Troy?' Patroclus nodded and smiled as he turned to Alexandro, he placed his hand on Alexandro's shoulder

'Of course they can, they have Achilles' Alexandro nodded as he took his bow from his shoulder and brought an arrow from his quiver. He moved to the front of the ship and took aim at a Trojan archer. Soon the quiver was empty, and Alexandro hit every target perfectly. 'I have never known anyone to hit every target' Alexandro smiled as he looked to Patroclus. They both turned to see the oncoming Grecian ships.


	5. Discovery

The slaughter was over, the Greeks had taken the Trojan beach and the Trojans had retreated to their city. Achilles had returned and met with Eudorus and his cousin, Patroclus. Alexandro had disembarked the ship and followed slowly behind Patroclus and Achilles. Alexandro caught the sight of Odysseus, and lowered his eyes

'You rowed any slowly the war would have been over'

'I don't mind missing the start, as long as I'm here at the end. When Achilles and Eudorus had entered Achilles tent Patroclus made his way over to Alexandro

'Seems as you haven't yet gone to set up a tent with the Ithacans I've decided you can stay with me. There's me and well me in there' Alexandro smiled as Patroclus left to go to his tent, Alexandro followed close behind him

'Thank you for your kindness' Patroclus smiled and turned to him

'Its fine, I'll find a way for you to repay me some day' Alexandro laughed as they both entered a large tent. Alexandro looked round

'Nice, very spacious, its just missing a kitchen and a garden. With those I could easily call it home' they both laughed as Patroclus sat on the fur bed, Alexandro sat beside him and took off his weapons.

'Aren't you going to remove your armor?' Alexandro shook his head

'Its comfy actually, you never know when we'll next be going to war' he smiled as he brushed some hair out of his face 'Anyway, I'm going to have a wander round the camp' Patroclus nodded and he stood and left the tent once more.

* * *

As Alexandro walked along the beach he saw the Temple, the statue of the Sun god Apollo had been decapitated and the head lay on the beach. He looked upon the steps and looked at the bodies of the Greeks and Trojan. Slowly he walked up the steps to the top of the Temple. He looked round and sighed, Alexandro was not one to love the Gods, but he would not desecrate a Temple of one. He knew this must have been Achilles work; he let out another sigh as he walked inside and looked over yet more bodies. When he reached the alter he dropped to his knees and prayed for the Gods to protect him, and let him fight for the Greeks. He closed hiseyes and finally stood, leaving the Temple behind him.

By the time Alexandro returned Patroclus had already gone to bed, Alexandro smiled as he sat on his own bed and slowly slipped off his chest arm and leather skirt. He took of his boots and laid them and his greaves and bracers on the fur bed next to him. Finally he took off his helmet and long brown locks fell down his back, for a man he had very long hair. Slowly he lifted up his shirt and began to take of the wrap around his body. He dropped the shirt, he was a she. And not just any female but Alexandria Queen of Ithaca. She slowly slipped down the bed and put the cover over her. She kept her head hidden under her head as she smiled and fell asleep.


	6. Morning

Alexandria woke early morning; she arose and looked to Patroclus. He was still asleep soundly. She wrapped her hair up tightly and wrapped it in a black cloth. She quickly wrapped her breasts once more and she left the hut, she walked barefoot across the beach. Eudorus met her half way to Achilles tent

'You did well yesterday my lad, I believe Patroclus said you hit every Trojan you aimed at' She smiled as she retook her masculine posture and speech

'Thank you my Lord, I would call you by your name but I don't believe you told it to me yesterday' Eudorus smiled

'My name is Eudorus, I am one of Achilles' Myrmidons and one of his greatest friends, other than Patroclus obviously'

'Well Eudorus, Lord thank you for your kind words. But I nearly didn't hit all the targets' she winked some 'I must be on my way'

'Of course my Lord' Eudorus got out of Alexandro's way and he passed him heading for Achilles hut. He entered and looked to Achilles who sat in the corner of the tent

'My Lord,' he bowed. Achilles looked up

'Oh Alexandro, its you'

'Yes my lord, I came to say thank you for bringing me here, it also seems your cousin has offered me somewhere to sleep at night.' Alexandro smiled slightly but Achilles just looked down again 'Is there something wrong my Lord?' Achilles nodded some

'Yes something was taken from me'

'The Trojan priestess?' Achilles shot a look at him

'How did you know about her?'

'I heard Agamemnon's men speaking last night. They spoke of a Trojan priestess who was given to you my lord. But Agamemnon took her from you' Achilles nodded as he looked down again. 'I must go my Lord' Achilles


	7. Familiar Face

Alexandro walked down the beach, many soldiers passed him carrying weapons and wood.

'Alexandro' a voice cried, it was Patroklus. Alexandro smiled,

'Ah my friend, nice to see you awake.' Alexandro let out a soft laugh and patted Patroklus on the back

'My cousin speaks highly of you Alexandro. He believes you to be a great warrior'

Alexandro smiled as he shook his head

'No I am not a great warrior, just a good student. I listened to my teacher' he looked up to see Odysseus, quickly he lowered his head so Odysseus could not see his face

'Good morning, Patroklus.' Odysseus smiled and put a hand on Patroklus' shoulder

'Odysseus' Patroklus nodded 'This is Alexandro, he is one of your Ithacan's' Odysseus looked to Alexandro and lifted his head

'I know your face soldier, but from where?'

'I was....taught by your father m'lord. And I am one of your sister's admirers' Odysseus laughed

'Ah my sweet Alexandria, oh how I miss her.' he looked to Patroklus and Alexandro 'I must bid thee farewell, for I need to talk to the Lord Achilles' they nodded to Odysseus who left them both to continue their walk along the beach


	8. The Truth Be Told

Alexandria walked down the beach with Patroklus, they continued walking until they were out of the sight of the Greeks ships. Alexandria sat down on the sand and ran her fingers through it. 

"Patroklus, there is something I must tell you."

Patroklus looked to her, he noticed a slight change in her voice. She no longer sounded like the boy he thought she was,

"What is it Alexandro? Please tell me." Patroklus sat down on the sand beside her.

"You must promise to tell no-one. Especially Odysseus..." Patroklus nodded gently.

Alexandria reached towards Patroklus and took his hand in hers. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I'm not who you think I am Patroklus. Odysseus is my brother, and I am no man. My name is Alexandria and I am Odysseus' sister..." She looked down unsure what his reaction was going to be.

"I knew there was something strange about you Alexandro...Alexandria. There was something about you from the very first moment I met you that didn't seem right" Patroklus looked to Alexandria who had now begun to cry, "Please don't cry fair princess."

Alexandria looked up to Patroklus who had reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled, she was happy to have finally been able to tell someone. She knew she could trust Patroklus as much as she trusted her brother Odysseus. Alexandria stood and Patroklus followed suit.

"We must go back now, there are people coming!" she nodded over to the group of Ithacan soldiers heading towards them.

Alexandria made her way back across the beach towards there tent. Patroklus followed closely behind her. He wished she had told him sooner but there was nothing he could have done about that now. Whether she had been man or woman he had fallen in love with her. He had loved her since the moment he met her. They entered the tent, Patroklus walked towards his bed and sat down. Alexandria walked to her own. It was time she showed him who she really was.


	9. Embrace

Alexandria slowly began to remove her armour starting with the helmet. Chestnut hair rippled free, caressing her back softly as it swayed with the suddenly granted freedom. The leather body swiftly followed, under it a sleeveless brown shirt to cover the binding of her breasts began to loosen from its' crumpled shape. She undid the ties of the shirt and carefully slipped it over her head to reveal the cruel binding underneath. She began to slowly unwind the bandages to expose her softly sun bronzed skin. Alexandria dropped the bandages to the ground, her ample breasts now on display. Patroklus followed every contour of her body with his eyes, he rose cat-like and strode towards her. Alexandria smiled shyly as Patroklus moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly trailed them down her body to the leather skirt she wore. He undid the ties and let it crumple to the floor. His hands continued to explore her body moving slowly up to reverently cup her breasts.

"I love you, Alexandria. I've loved you from the moment I met you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek delicately.

Alexandria rested her hand on his cheek and guided his lips to her own. She felt his strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. As she parted her lips she felt Patroklus' tongue grace her own. Patroklus lifted her from the ground as he moved towards his bed. He lay her down on the soft fur before tumbling down beside her.

Patroklus' hands explored every curve of her body with his hands trying to take in every detail of the beautiful girl who laid beside him. Alexandria had already got to work removing Patroklus' leather body. For a warrior she noted how soft his skin was under her hands.

Patroklus smiled as he pulled her naked body atop his own her hair falling onto his chest and tickling it. Alexandria kissed down Patroklus' neck and traced a line of kisses down his torso to his belly button. She could feel his hard member pressing on her breasts. She worked further down his stomach till her lips reached his cock. She ran her tongue up the shaft before taking him into her mouth. Her lips moved up and down his shaft and her hands ran up and down the skin on his legs. Moans escaped Patroklus' lips as he enjoyed every moment of the pleasuring he was receiving.


End file.
